Halo guardian
The Halo guardian is a type of # }}}|demon encountered in Ōkami. It belongs to the Guardians category of Fallen Demons. Description The Halo guardian is first encountered at North Ryoshima Coast, in a Demon Scroll in the area. The Halo guardian, true to its name, is a headless Jizō, carved from stone. The demon wears a robe commonly donned by Buddhists. The statue, however, doesn't have a head, being its most prominent feature, and what is left of its neck stub is a spiral of a spinal cord carved in the neck. To enable the Halo guardian the ability of flight, there is a wooden halo on its back, which is spun to grant propulsion against the ground and keeps the demon airborne (similar to a helicopter's rotor). Background The Halo guardian, unlike other demons of the Guardian type, is not a Buddha statue at its origins, but instead was a plain demon who took the appearance of a statue. With its halo, human are convinced that the Halo guardian is of a sacred status. Only when observed at close that this creature is revealed to be an imposter. Also, legends hold that a devout old couple was attacked by the Halo guardian, but a sacred gust of wind saved them from certain death. Bestiary entry "Halos are normally seen radiating from Buddhist statuary, but this creature has stolen that appearance and uses it to harass humans. Its holy appearance is convincing, but a closer look reveals no head. One tale tells of a devout old couple who were attacked but saved by a divine wind. A strong heart will tell you this is an imposter." Strategy The Halo guardian is simply another demon with the typical farming strategy. Immediately when a Halo guardian emerges, it will rise to the air. Power Slash and Galestorm will bring it down, though the latter is recommended, since it doesn't damage the demon. Scribbling on it will also work, but when it falls, the Halo guardian will start to flail its arms, which makes it dangerous to be approached. After using Galestorm, Amaterasu has to approach it and use Golden Fury and Brown Rage on it, and if she has the Thief's Glove, then use it simultaneously with Golden Fury to gain more loot while keeping the Halo guardian alive. Then, Amaterasu has to scribble it with her Celestial Brush to temporarily blind it, prompting it to flail its arms in a blind attack (now it is when the scribbling is utilized). Execute a Sub-Reflector Counterattack to immediately kill it, gaining a Demon Fang in the process. Note that if the Halo guardian leaps at Amaterasu for a vertical slap, then immediately execute a Sub-Reflector Counterattack to kill it, without having to scribble on it. When the Halo guardian is killed, use Cherry Bomb as its Floral Finisher. Note that the bomb has to be placed underneath (and slightly behind) the demon in its floating death animation to get the Floral Finisher correctly placed. Category:Guardians